Enhanced Vision
The power to possess enhanced eyesight. Variation of Enhanced Senses. Also Called * Advanced Eyesight/Sight/Vision * Enhanced Sight * Hyper Eyesight/Sight/Vision Capabilities User has enhanced vision, allowing them to see with amazing clarity/detail, distance, or color, perhaps even in a different spectrum of light or into another dimension. Applications * Microscopic Vision * Shared Vision * Telescopic Vision Variations * Astral Vision: The ability to see overlapping dimensions beyond the physical plane of existence. ** Dimensional Vision: The ability to see all kinds of dimensions in one's area * Atomic Vision: The ability to see the bonds between atoms. * Aura Vision: The ability to see a person or object's spiritual aura. * Blood Flow Vision: The ability to see the flow of blood of living beings. * Chemo Vision: The ability to see pheromone output. * Death Vision: The ability to see incoming death, or anything relating to death. * Electromagnetic Vision: The ability to see various kinds of light in the EM spectrum. ** Gamma Vision: The ability to see gamma radiation. ** Infrared Vision: The ability to see heat radiation. ** Microwave Vision: The ability to see microwaves. ** Radio Vision: The ability to see radio-waves. ** Ultraviolet Vision: The ability to see ultraviolet. ** X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through solid objects. * Emotion Vision: The ability to see the emotion of others. * Energy Vision: The ability to see hidden and or unused energy/power in someone. * Illusion Vision: The ability to see through illusions. * Invisibility Awareness: The ability to see through invisibility. * Life Vision: The ability to see the lifespan of people. * Movement Vision: The ability to instantly take notice of things if they move. * Multiple Vision: The ability to see in multiple directions at once. * Night Vision: The ability to see with little or no light. * Panoramic Vision: The ability to see 360 degrees. * Probability Vision: The ability to see the outcome of something. * Soundwave Perception: The ability to see sound-waves. * Supercolor Vision: The ability to see in a wider range of color. Associations * Enhanced Senses * Protected Senses * Sense Manipulation * Supernatural Vision * Visual Linking Limitations * Users require their eyes, not Echolocation, or Telepathy unless temporarily blinded may need them. * Users eyes may be sensitive, and require protection like sunglasses. * Users could still have a blind spot where they cannot see the other person. * Blindness Inducement * Users of Invisibility will be unseen. Known Users Gallery File:DrMidniteII_08.jpg|Dr. Mid-Nite (DC) in search of a lurking predator. File:156228-128536-doctor-mid-nite_super.jpg|Doctor Mid-Nite (DC) can see clearly in the dark. 90416-135084-sunfire_super.jpg|Sunfire (Marvel) File:Powers_Donna_airplane.jpg|Donna Dunlap (Heroes) sees a passenger in a window of a high airplane File:Riddick.jpg|Riddick (The Chronicles of Riddick) can see in total darkness due to a "eyeshine" procedure, but is overly sensitive to light File:Sun ultraviolet.jpg|Ultraviolet vision of the sun. File:SonyCenter 360panorama.jpg|Panoramic Vision neo_the_matrix.jpg|Neo (Matrix) MARVEL__STORM_v2_by_Grafik.jpg|Storm (Marvel) can alter her visual perceptions so as to see the universe in terms of energy patterns, detecting the flow of kinetic, thermal and electromagnetic energy behind weather phenomena and can bend this energy to her will. Sasuke3.jpg|The Sharingan (Naruto) gives the user the ability to see the flow of chakra as well as read, predict and copy almost any technique or movement. Hinata's byakugan.jpg|The Byakugan (Naruto) gives the user a near 360º field of vision, a range of vision of several kilometers away, penetrate through solid objects and perceive the chakra. File:Nagato_Rinnegan.jpg|The Rinnegan (Naruto) recognized as the most powerful dōjutsu, grants the user many techniques, with the potential to use virtually any in existence. Eyes.png|Ranmaru's (Naruto) dōjutsu grants him penetrating vision, the ability to see and hear things from long distances and see one's life force. Hawkeyes.png|Dracule Mihawk (One Piece) SeeMore.jpg|See-More (DC) Ryuk_Shinigami_Eyes.JPG|A Shinigami's Eyes (Death Note) have a vision of 3.6. Shinigami_Eyes_View.jpg|They can also see the remaining lifespan and true name of anyone. Kyosuke_Higuchi_Shinigami_Eyes.jpg|Therefore, a human who made a deal for them will have the eye's benefits, regardless of former vision. shal_powers.jpg|When Shalimar Fox's (Mutant X) eyes turn into cat eyes and glow, she is capable of seeing the spectrum of electromagnetic radiation. Kei.jpg|Kei Kuruma (Project Arms) Emperor's eye.jpg|Akashi's Emperor Eye (Kuroko no Basuke) can see the smallest details of a person's movements, including their breathing, heartbeat, sweat, muscle contractions, etc. With this, he can time his actions perfectly to nullify the opponent's actions, sabotaging whatever tactics the opponent tries to execute. In short, he can "see the future of his opponent's moves." Kuroko EE.png|Because of the strong bond and trust shared between him and his teammates and observation skills, Kuroko now acquired his version of the Emperor Eye, he cannot predict the movements of his opponents like Akashi but allow him observe the behaviour and habits of his teammates who he is familliar with instead. Hawk Eye.png|Takao can see the court from a different perspective. This way, he can determine the position of the player's immediately. Takao possesses a much wider range. With his Hawk Eye, he can see the entire court. Eagle eyee.png|As a point guard, Izuki possesses a very useful ability. Using his Eagle Eye, he can look at the basketball court from a different perspective. As if he watches plays from above, he can see the formation of all the players and develop a strategy accordingly. Tigrevrumud Vorn.jpeg|Tigervrumud Vorn (Madan no Ou to Vanadis) has keen eye sense, allow him to shoot an arrow with further range, more accuracy, likewise, his eye's process is quite fast that can even shoot an arrow to small fast moving animal. Shinichi Izumi Anime Before After.png|After merging with Migi's cells in a life threatening event. Shinichi Izumi (Parasyte) can easily see a persons face from 300 meters away. Migi.png|Migi (Parasyte) Shinichi Izumi.gif|After being fused with Migi, Shinichi Izumi (Parasyte) stated himself that he can easily see a persons face from 300 meters away, this also cures him of his poor eyesight. Vino's Eyesight.jpeg|Vino (Zatch Bell) possesses incredible eyesight, that helps his mamodo, Clear Note make a clean shot even from a far distance. Category:Powers Vision Category:Vision Faculty Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Ocular Powers Category:Sensory Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries